


"I'm Stepping Into Your Parlor" Said The Fly To The Spider

by late_to_the_party_again



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Peter Gets Reality Checked, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Whump, Separation Anxiety, Spideypool - Freeform, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People, dennys plz sponsor me, lmao fuk u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_to_the_party_again/pseuds/late_to_the_party_again
Summary: The man grunted as bullets drilled into his back. Peter heard orders yelled and heavy footsteps. "Ah, shitshitshit. Ok so. The plan. Here it is... we.. uh, we will um.... rock you..?"A HYDRA agent pulled him off of Peter. "Fucking-! You run that way and I'll meet you in a sec!" He yelled and pointed in a vague direction before being slammed into the ground."Help me V, I can't move," Peter panicked but was already standing and running.They rounded a corner into a hallway, a different one than before. They ran halfway down before Peter collapsed against the wall. He was breathing heavily and his whole body hurt, they were both tired, not used to this much activity.We were followed.ORWhat happens when S.H.I.E.L.D gets infected with a H.Y.D.R.A rat and New York's Crime Fighting Spider goes missing?Well, The Avengers do their best but H.Y.D.R.A planed this, they have bases all over the country; with their hands full they trust Deadpool to help find and bring back their fellow hero.Things go sm- .... well.... things go.(to be cross-posted to Wattpad, @ late_to_the_party)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >:)

His cell was simple.

He was locked away in a soundproof glass box with a one-handled glass door and a toilet. The room was no bigger than an average bedroom, and sat within a much larger completely black room. He wore grey sweatpants and an electric shock collar that produces 3.64 milliamps, just like an X-26 Taser, he only knew because he had once tried to make electrical web blasters with one.

HYDRA starved him when they first captured him, to weaken him, to break him, whatever. He'd lost a lot of weight and muscle. He still has his powers though, they're just weaker, and his spinneret glands grew back every time they were surgically removed. So HYDRA stopped trying, and instead cut hatch marks into his wrists every other day or so.

He sat on the floor in the corner farthest from the door like he always did. His back to the meeting walls, forehead resting on knees pulled close to his chest. His eyes were shut tight, the room was too bright; spotlights glaring down on his cell's reflective surfaces. He couldn't see.

He'd been here for who knows how long, but he wasn't alone. No, no, he wasn't alone. There were the scientists,

and there was Venom.

 ** _You are thinking of us again_** **,** he would say in Peter's mind, at the back of his skull, a slight buzz he could feel. His voice hissed and slurred when he spoke.

"No I'm not." Peter argued back, shuddering at the feeling of something moving just under his skin. At the feeling of not being alone in his own body. Could he even call it _his_ body anymore?

**_What is the matter?_ **

"... Nothing."

In their time here, he and the symbiote had grown to something akin to friends. They'd realized that they both had needs and shared the same body, Peter's body, so they'd learned how to help and benefit from each other. Venom would heal and protect Peter and Peter gave Venom, in his words, "an easy host". Venom is a voice in the dark that keeps Peter somewhat sane.

Venom could manifest himself out of Peter's body, but not all of himself, just some. He could also control Peter's body and take over completely. It was a weird feeling- being taken over- it was like being taken out of your body and put into someone else's mind. When Venom would take complete control, he formed around Peter, shoving Peter inside him like he was the symbiote and Venom was the host.

He still isn't fully used to Venom yet, but he's going to spend the rest of his life in this cell so he has all the time in the world to adjust properly.

And sure, Venom could break the glass, has before, but he never got far enough to escape the dark room. He tried to break out when he and Peter were first put together, before Peter got somewhat of a grip on him. And with each new attempt came worse punishment. Eventually Peter talked Venom out of trying again.

HYDRA liked to play with Peter and Venom. Treated them like pets. They'd send people into their cell just to watch Venom rip them apart. It was sick- that Peter used to be close friends with the people in charge. It made him hate this place even more.

**_We can try again._ **

"To escape? No." It was a soft no, gently pushing the idea away from him.

**_But why?_ **

Peter didn't have an answer. He was just tired. Tired of failing. Tired of getting hurt beyond mental repair. At least he was alive in here, if only just barely. HYDRA would come eventually. He knew that if he sat like this long enough they would come, they always did. Two or three scientists, but never less. They would come and either feed him close to nothing or take him away to be tested and cut open.

Time would pass, though Peter had lost his sense of time- the ability feel the world moving under you, recognizing when you've stayed still too long or barely a second. But he would wait quietly, patiently.

Three operatives appear around his cell. One was going to come in and the others would wait outside to open the door.

While they were all getting ready to start whatever Peter was in for today he watched them. Two were not wearing a lab coat but instead neat uniforms with the HYDRA symbol over the left breast, they both had big guns and a remote that he knew controlled the collar around his neck; one male the other female. The one in the lab coat had a remote too but no gun; female.

Peter questioned the guns because he himself wasn't a threat in his current state and guns don't work on Venom. HYDRA was still experimenting to find what Venom was weak too. So far they have found that electricity has an effect on him, hence the collar. Peter feels like they're about to find out more, though.

"Subject SM-PP with Venom virus ready for scheduled testing, preparing to subdue." The scientist of the group spoke into her earpiece and at the soldiers. They didn't know it, but if Peter strained his ears he could hear through the glass. His senses were always dialed to 11 after all, it was just harder to access while this weak. "Entering now," she said as she slowly started opening the door.

**_Kill her._ **

Peter shook his head.

**_Let us eat her._ **

Peter covered his ears and shook harder.

**_We don't like it here, and neither do you._ **

"No.." Peter's voice was just above a whisper. "Last time didn't work.. we need to be good. We- we need to be _quiet_." He held his head so tight he thought he was going to kill himself.

**_They betrayed you. They hurt you. Hurt us. Let us help you._ **

"SM-PP is acting up, I may need assistance," she panicked into her earpiece. The female soldier entered the cell, finger caressing her remote's button.

**_Let us! We know you want to. You know we can._ **

Peter grunted as he fought against the symbiote's attempt to take over, the way his skin moved with Venom moving under it, his vision beginning to blur, skin beginning to be coated in muscley, black goo. "Hugh-! No! St.. stop!"

Both women pressed the button on their remotes, Venom screeched an animalistic cry against Peter's skull, fighting his resistance and the shock. **_This day we will be free._**

The last things Peter registered were rapid gunshots and banging on the door, the agents begging and screaming to be let out.

They were not.

~*~

Peter woke up on the floor of his cell, laying in a pool of blood that he knew was not his own. It was splattered on the walls and covered nearly every inch of the floor. Peter sat up immediately and shoved himself into the corner with the least blood. He tried to wipe it off his face and hands but just ended up smearing it. He didn't know how long Venom had had control, but he knew that he'd won. He ate those people.

**_They were weak. Easy._ **

"You didn't have to, though." Peter's voice shook as strongly as his body. "You didn't have to kill them."

**_We were protecting you. That is our job._ **

"No! You weren't thinking! They weren't going to hurt me! They were just going to slit my wrists and bring us in for testing!"

With that sentence Peter realized they'd won. HYDRA won. They took him and made him their own. This 'lifestyle' had become normal to him. Being a prisoner became casual living. Venom was quiet.

Peter stared at the blood-covered floor. How had he let this happen? Getting imprisoned is one thing, but Stockholm Syndrome? He didn't believe it. He was never going to get out of here- and he must have accepted that a long time ago.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Peter said after a while.

" ** _We are sorry for eating them. We are just so_** **hungry** ** _all the time,_** " Venom said as he manifested himself out from Peter's chest, angled white eyes staring back at him. Peter smiled and leaned his forehead against Venom's and Venom leaned against Peter's, a comforting movement for them both. In this moment, they had peace. They had calm.

They had each other.

After a moment Venom sank back into Peter. "What are we gonna do?" Peter breathed out a sigh, not expecting an answer. He leaned his head back against the wall, and looked around; he needed to look at something other than drying blood.

A red light flashed over his eyes. Then again. And again. Emergency lights were going off in the outer room. That's never happened before.

Peter focused his hearing hard and heard alarms going off with the same screech as fire alarms, but there was something else too... it was hard to decipher around the alarms... gunshots? Screams?

What happened? Was it because Venom killed those people? Has a prisoner escaped? Was HYDRA killing prisoners? Was there an actual fire? Were.. were prisoners killing HYDRA?

People were yelling. Guns were firing.

**_We can escape in the commotion. No one can hurt us if they are all distracted._ **

Peter hesitated. Why would this be any different from the last times? Just because people were distracted doesn't mean he and Venom are invisible or invincible.

**_We will protect you._ **

"Oh, like you did last time?"

**_We-_ **

"Or the time before that? You _know_ I'm at my breaking point! You _know_ humans are fragile! You're in my head, I thought I could at least count on you to understand! I-"

**_We never had a chance, before, Peter! They were on our ass twenty-four-seven! Even if they are not all distracted, that is less than all of them! There is hope for us. For you._ **

Peter breathed in deep, making a split-second decision. "For us?"

**_For us._ **

He stood and willingly let Venom take over. "I trust you," he whispered as his vision went dark.

\--

Peter woke up on the cold cement floor outside the recently-crashed-through double doors of the outer room. The red and white emergency lights were still flashing but the alarm was gone. Peter has never seen this part of the facility. He was in a hallway that continued in both directions, and the walls were lined with metal doors that were obviously cells. Why was his so special?

Rapid gunshots. Shrieking screams.

**_No time to think!_ **

Venom was right. Peter chose a direction and ran. His body wasn't used to moving after so long, his first step launched him flat on his stomach. He groaned in annoyance as he, with Venom's assistance, picked himself up and started again. Aren't you supposed to walk before you run? **_So why'd you go flying?_** Peter scoffed. Soon enough muscle memory kicked in along with Venom assisting his legs and feet.

He passed bodies full of bullet holes, some were missing appendages. Peter was starting to regret breaking out.

Peter was suddenly lightheaded, realizing why he was kept malnourished. Venom controlled most of his body now, not taking over, just helping. He was keeping Peter's limbs moving and his breathing even.

They ran into what looked like a cafeteria, but a cafeteria that's been through a war zone. Most of the tables were upside down, broken, or on their sides. Bodies and trash littered the floor, blood and bullet holes all over the walls. Peter felt sick. Venom let go of his body.

" _Where is he_?!" came a gruff voice, that almost sounded mocking, from the kitchen at the far end of the entrance he stood near. A spray of bullets sounded- Peter was unsure if it was from the oppressor or the victim.

Fight or flight.

One bullet.

**_Flight!_ **

Someone in a HYDRA uniform was thrown over the counter landing dead in front of Peter, bullet to the brain.

Before Peter could run, the attacker jumped the counter. He wore a red and black suit and mask, complete with _many_ guns and two thin swords on his back. Peter and Venom had no choice now.

"Fight," Peter mumbled.

The man straightened and aimed his gun carefully, but didn't shoot. "Where is he?" He had a different voice now, more natural.

Peter stayed quiet. He could feel Venom was ready to take over. "I don't wanna fight you."

"Ohh, but _I_ do!" He sounded.. excited? It sent a shiver down Peter's spine.

"Please," Peter's voice cracked.

"Where is he?" The man asked again. Peter could hear the man's leather glove strain as he tensed the hand on the trigger. "Where is Spider-Man?"

Peter's thoughts stuttered. He took a step back in fear and confusion. The man fired at Peter's shoulder, but Venom was faster, forming quickly around Peter's torso. The bullet struck and fell to the ground. Peter would bruise but otherwise be fine.

Peter fell to his knees, this was all too much, too fast. The man seemed surprised but then his body language shifted to annoyed. " _You're_ a mutant _too?_ Well this is going to be one fun fucking fight." He put his gun in its holster on his thigh and unsheathed the swords.

"Wait.." Peter whispered-

**_We will kill him._ **

"No.." he whimpered- to Venom or the man, he was unsure.

The man started running at him. It was now or never.

Peter raised his hands, Venom rushed to coat them, the swords made contact with Venom as he spoke: "I am Spider-Man."

Venom moved Peter's arms faster than he could comprehend to grab and launch the blades away, sending the man with them. "Shit!" He yelled before crashing into the wall. He sounded more surprised than hurt but Peter's eyes widened in worry anyway.

Peter stood up immediately. "Did you kill him?" he asked as he ran over to the man. He could feel Venom shrug.

When Peter got to him he was laying on his back, a sword in his thigh, the other next to him. He looked up at Peter. "I could have sworn you said you were Spider-Man." Peter nodded. "Last time I checked, Spider-Man was a strong, boyish icon. You, pal, are a bloody, skinny, rat child with one fucking _gnarly_ skin infection."

Venom snarled in Peter's mind. This interaction almost didn't feel real- maybe it wasn't, Peter didn't care. "Sorry I can't regulate my skin-care routine in captivity."

The man sat up and pulled his sword from his leg. Peter noticed he wasn't doubling over in pain, but didn't ask. The suited man placed the sword, along with its twin, back into his back holster. "Ok snarky, if you'll just come with me, I'll take you home."

Peter didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought this far ahead. Surely he would have wanted to kill him?

**_We don't trust him._ **

Peter opened his mouth to reply to Venom but was cut off by his spidey sense. He dropped to the ground just before a spray of bullets erupted overtop him. The man threw his body over Peter to shield him. "Ok. You don't have a choice anymore. We are leaving now."

Peter didn't say anything. His brain was still trying to decide if he was really about to get out of here or if this was all just a twisted dream he'd wake up from any second.

The man grunted as bullets drilled into his back. Peter heard orders yelled and heavy footsteps. "Ah, shitshitshit. Ok so. The plan. Here it is... we.. uh, we will um.... rock you..?"

A HYDRA agent pulled him off of Peter. "Fucking-! _You_ run that way and I'll meet you in a sec!" He yelled and pointed in a vague direction before being slammed into the ground.

"Help me V, I can't move," Peter panicked but was already standing and running.

They rounded a corner into a hallway, a different one than before. They ran halfway down before Peter collapsed against the wall. He was breathing heavily and his whole body hurt, they were both tired, not used to this much activity.

**_We were followed_ ** _._

Peter looked up and sure enough a HYDRA agent was rounding the same corner they had. He had a gun strapped to his leg, but lead with a taser in hand.

Something about him was familiar, his body shape- wide shoulders, beefy everything yet slim hands and feet. Peter's seen him before.. the only HYDRA agents he's seen recently enough to remember details were the two soldiers and scientist from earlier.. was this the one that didn't get eaten? The one that likely watched the whole thing?

"He _knows_ guns won't work. He's going to kill you."

**_Not if we kill him first._ **

"Please V, let's just run and the other guy will find us. I don't want you to get hurt." Peter whispered the last part.

Venom didn't respond immediately, the soldier was nearly within striking range.

**_We are strong_ ** _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of yall helped me find the story I mentioned in the notes last chapter :)  
> It's called "we're on a highway to hell (with a little bit of heaven) by dabblingwithwords"

The soldier stopped 10 feet from Peter, passing the taser between his hands, assuming a fighting stance.

"You'll die if you don't back off right now. It's not a threat, it's the truth." Peter really didn't want to have more unnecessary blood on his hands. And the soldier must have lost his remote because if he had access to shock Peter he would have by now.

The soldier lunged at him, Peter barely dodged, in fact, he didn't. Venom jumped out and grabbed the wall, pulling Peter from the attacker- Venom dodged. "...Ok.." Peter whispered in defeat and leaned back into Venom, who was more than ready.

\--

Peter woke to someone shaking his shoulders on the more violent side of subtle and a worried string of "Oh Jesus Christ on a pogo stick. Be alive. Be alive dammit. Oh jeez, oh fuck please don't be dead. Ahh shiii-", Peter opened his eyes. He was pulled halfway onto the masked man's lap.

The man promptly let go of Peter and gave the biggest, most dramatic sigh complete with a mock faint motion. "Jeez dude, you really know how to scare a guy don't'cha?"

Peter didn't say anything, just blinked. He looked at himself and the floor, no blood. Venom didn't kill the man _or_ he finally learned how to cleanly eat.

"You looking for that bag of bitch? I took care of him." The man said. So Venom didn't do anything? "You had him beat up pretty good I must say, I just pulled the final string." Oh. "Over there." He pointed further down the hall, Peter didn't look.

The man paused and just looked at Peter, Peter looked back. This guy was weird. Then suddenly he snapped back to attention with "Ok so, I've handled most of the people here so let's skedaddle before more shit-heads show up.", he stood and pulled Peter up with him, however, the second he let go of Peter his legs gave out, he collapsed. Why didn't Venom catch him?

"Uhh.." Peter managed, he didn't really know what to say. "V?"

**_Saving strength._ **

"What? For what?"

"Ha. So you're a little crazy too then?" The man rhetorically asked and pulled Peter up again, only this time he was scooping him up bridal style, Peter didn't really mind, his back would have been better, but the swords were there. The man adjusted Peter a bit before jogging down the hall.

Peter had other things to think about than where they were going. What did Venom mean? ' _Saving strength_ ' for what? Was he really _that_ tired? Well, Peter couldn't even walk, and they share strength to some extent. Still though, what's he planning.

"- they gave me a quinjet, well, I _stole_ a quinjet- they are very poorly guarded by the way- and they gave me a lot of money and said 'go find Spidey' and-" the man was going on and on about everything, Peter wanted to listen but it was too much, he wasn't used to this level of interaction. He just rested his head on the man's shoulder to close his eyes and breath.

\--

Eventually, the man stopped and set Peter down, his legs shook but he could stand. "- so yeah, that's how I like my burritos. Anyway this is where I came in," he gestured to a slightly broken steel hatch-door. "I don't know if there are baddies waiting to ambush us so stay behind me. Ok?"

Peter nodded and moved behind him to grip the man's belt so he wouldn't lose him. The man seemed to hype himself up with a quick "1, 2, 3: little bit of effort." He paused with his hands ready to push the door open, "You thought I was going to say some other amount of effort didn't you?" He said to... Peter? It wasn't directly at Peter, but no one else was with them, he didn't exactly _know_ about Venom.

This man was going to lead Peter to his doom, wasn't he?

The man pushed open the door and ran out, Peter's feet dragged as he wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

The first thing he saw was blinding white light that soon faded to greens and blues and other colors. It was so bright outside, Peter's hands flew up to shield his eyes. It smelled so good, _felt_ so good. It was easier to breathe, and the grass felt so good on his bare feet. The dirt, the twigs and sticks and leaves. Wait.

Peter was running, well Venom was making Peter run. He didn't even realize, he was too busy adjusting. "Venom what the _hell_." They were heading into the forest surrounding the HYDRA facility.

**_He is dangerous. We do not trust him._ **

"Why not? He got us out."

**_We don't even know his name._ **

Peter opened his mouth but closed it. Venom was right, they had no reason to trust this stranger. This stranger who was so ready to kill them and probably would have if Peter hadn't spoken up. Who even sent him? Peter should have been listening! This man was a risk.

 ** _See_**.

"Shut up, get out of my head."

"Hey! Spidey! Where ya going!?" The man yelled from behind them, Peter looked over his shoulder, he wasn't that far behind.

"Let's go up," Peter said and raised his hands in the once familiar motion, releasing two messy ropes of web at the trees and pulling himself up into them and further into the woods.

Not only was the shot messy, but it _hurt_. That was the first time he used his spinneret glands since Venom. The webs looked different too, they were mostly white but now had black peppered throughout. His wrists were sore already and he had only been swinging for a couple minutes. He lost a lot of weight so he threw himself farther than he meant on most swings. His turns were messy and he would have rammed into every tree if Venom didn't push him away from them.

He and Venom soon agreed they were far enough to rest and Peter spun a hammock high between two close trees. Peter lay there, panting with Venom. The sun was near the middle of the sky and it was nice out. Was it Spring? Early Fall? Late Summer? No way it was Winter. What year was it? How old is Peter Parker? _Where_ is Peter Parker? Where is May, is she looking for him? Did she send that man? Were the Avengers still a thing? Were they ever looking for him? What happened to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Are Ned and MJ ok? Is New York ok?

 _"_ ** _Stop it._** "

Peter gasped, he had been holding his breath. Venom was looking right at him, he was manifesting from Peter's chest but his head was at eye level with Peter.

" ** _Stop thinking. You're too loud._** "

"I'm sorry, I'm just... scared."

Venom took a moment before responding, " ** _So are we. We have never been_** **outside** ** _before._** "

"Oh yeah, I guess you haven't." Peter smiled at Venom, "Well you're going to love it. There are so many things to see and do and smell and eat." Peter's stomach growled, he ignored it. "So many people to meet and love." His voice cracked on 'love', he ignored it. "So, so, so many people I know." A tear rolled down his cheek, he pretended to not feel it. "People that for some reason never found me." More tears, Venom made a noise of concern, he's never seen Peter cry- at least not this much.

The tears were flowing heavily now. "Why didn't anyone come for me-e? I was in a whole build-i-ing full of pe-ople. Surely some-one heard me scre-am?"

" ** _Peter._** "

"What i-if they d-did but they all di-ied? Everyone I e-ver loved is de-ad and it's my-y fault."

" ** _No, Peter,_** "

"I le-et eve-ry-one down c-cause I'm not stron-ng en-ough to sa-ave myse-elf. I have no-one now."

" ** _You have us._** " Venom's voice was heavy, like he was almost yelling at Peter. Peter looked at him, tears dripping off his chin and jaw, Venom looked him in the eyes.

"What?"

" ** _You have us._** "He sounded gentle now, Venom leaned his head forward to rest his forehead against Peter's. Peter appreciated and needed the touch. It was quiet for a while, heavy breaths and a sniffle every now and then.

" ** _We are here._** "

"Thank you."

" ** _You should rest while you can._** "

"Ok." With that Peter rolled to his side and Venom slipped back under his skin. Peter felt safe enough with Venom to sleep, the second he closed his eyes he was out.

~*~

Peter woke to a smell.

Greasy.

Fatty.

_Good._

He had the food in his mouth before his eyes were all the way open. It was a cheeseburger with lots of toppings, he had bitten through the waxy paper wrapped around it, and honestly, he didn't care, he'll eat that too.

Peter had half of it gone when a voice called up to him. "If you come down I can get you more!" It was the man. Peter looked down over his hammock, he was standing looking up, both his swords and most of his guns were gone.

"No!" Peter called down and finished the rest of the burger.

"C'mon man! Please?!"

"Go away!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

Peter didn't say anything. The man _did_ break him out after all.

"If I was sent to kill you I would have shot you by now. I was sent to _help_ you."

Peter hesitated, he had a point. "Who sent you?" He called down.

"Uhhh... Tony Stark, Nick Fury, May Parker, and a bunch of other people- like _yowza_ , someone's popular and hard to find."

Peter stared at the man beneath him with wide eyes. Did he hear him correctly? Was Peter's family ok and worried? Was this real?

**_Don't believe him Peter._ **

"If he was lying we would be dead right now."

**_We wouldn't let him kill you. And we are not changing our mind._ **

"Good thing it's not your choice then, huh."

**_He'll kill us the second we trust him._ **

"He's worth the risk Venom! I want to see my family. It's been too long.", Venom didn't respond. Peter wrapped some web around a sturdy branch and slowly lowered himself down the tree to the man.

The man watched Peter's slow descent until they were eye level with each other. Peter was hanging upside down looking at the whites of his mask. It was quiet and tense.

"Didn't you kiss someone like this once?"

And with that, the tension was gone. "Psh," Peter flipped down to his feet, it was a wobbly landing, he was still tired and hungry. Peter looked up at the man. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I bet you are. Luckily for you, I know this great place that's a couple hours out that way." He pointed behind Peter.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, well, HYDRA sure knows how to hide a base, gotta give 'em that." The man shrugged with his reply. He looked Peter up and down before continuing, "I'm guessing you're still tired too. I can carry you to the jet if you want... even though you somehow ran through the forest and got up a tree. Took me almost thirty minutes to find you." The last parts were mumbled with mock annoyance.

"Uh..." should Peter explain Venom? How that wasn't _him_ running but someone else entirety? Maybe later? Maybe never?

"I'm taking that as a yes because these woods are probably not safe to stay in any longer." He said quickly and scooped Peter up bridal style again. Peter didn't protest, he was thankful, he probably would have collapsed within his first few steps anyway.

As the man was carrying him, Peter actually _looked_ at him. His suit was leather and had dried blood on most of it. He had X's of duct tape all over too. The man must have caught Peter staring, "Oh, I got shot a bunch. Bleeding is annoying so I covered them up."

"Are you going to die?"

The man sighed softly, it was a distant sound, "No, I'll be fine."

Peter didn't know what else to say so he looked at the trees they passed. They were tall and had multicolored leaves and many had either fallen, were actively falling, or were hanging on by a thread; maybe it _was_ Fall. The sun had moved past the middle of the sky but it wasn't setting yet. Everything felt so _good_. So _fresh_. So _not_ scary underground glass box.

~*~

Well, it was definitely a S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet, One of the smaller and older models too, maybe three or four people could fit- two seats up front and the rest in the back, a stealth ship. It was in the field that surrounded the base before the forest began.

The man pressed a button on the keys? A little remote? Peter wasn't sure how the jet actually worked, but the two doors on the back slid open and a platform lowered. The man put Peter down and he followed the man into the jet and to the front. Peter sat shotgun and the man sat pilot.

**_This is not safe._ **

"We're _fine._ ", Peter whispered through his teeth. Why was Venom so sure this man was going to kill them? They're still alive. Doesn't he realize that this stranger is the only shot Peter has at seeing his family again? At having his life back? A fresh start for both of them? Why can't he be just a _little_ supportive?

**_Kill him._ **

"No!" Peter yelled, he lost his calm.

"Woah, what'd I do?" The man was turned to face Peter, the whites of his mask large in shock.

"Uhh," crap. Peter didn't mean to yell. How do you explain a symbiote that talks to you in your head and can control your body without sounding crazy or high? "Nothing. Sorry. It wasn't you." Peter decided and pulled his legs up to his chest and looked out the window, the sun was setting now. He didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

After a minute the man spoke up as the jet started moving. "You should probably try and sleep. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Peter didn't look at him, he just closed his eyes. The man was right. Some sleep right now would be nice. Venom growled in the back of his mind as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I need to add any tags!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!"

Peter jolted awake in a defensive position, had HYDRA found him? Was that all a dream after all?

"Woah, hey. Put those hands away."

Peter's breathing slowed and his vision focused. He was still in the jet with the stranger. Ok. It's ok. Everything is fine.

Peter lowered his arms and relaxed back into the seat.

"I was going to, like, poke you or something but your, uh, _thing_ was.. looking? At me? And I didn't feel like having to wait to regenerate if it killed me so, y'know, _hey!_ "

What? His thing? _What?_ This man was a lot.

**_We were watching him to make sure he didn't attack you._ **

Oh.

"Thank you," Peter said to Venom.

"For what?" asked the man.

"Nevermind," Peter said, probably too quickly. The man tilted his head, he'll get an explanation soon. Peter looked out the window, they weren't in the clouds or above them. Just sailing in an infinite dark abyss. It was calming and anxiety-inducing at the same time. He looked away and back to the man as he fiddled with the many buttons and switches that littered the dashboard.

"Hey," Peter said. The man looked over. "what are you going to do about this?" he asked and pointed to the collar that still held snugly to his neck.

The man thought for a minute, he even comically scratched his chin. "I could try and cut it off?"

"It's made of some kind of metal I think."

"No harm in trying." He shrugged and unsheathed the hunting knife from his leg holster. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He said and slowly leaned nearer to Peter.

Peter swallowed thick when the tip of the knife was nearing the collar, the man looped two fingers under it the best he could to give the knife room. "Ready?"

Peter nodded and tilted his head slightly up. The knife touched the collar and the sharp tip barely brushed his skin when Peter's arm flew up, against his will, to grab the man's wrist, turn it to face him, and slammed his own knife down into his thigh. The movement was so fast it took a minute for both of them to realize what had happened.

Peter stared at the man looking at the knife in his leg and watched as he slowly looked up to meet his gaze. An unreadable expression behind an unreadable mask, Peter was sure of it.

"If you weren't ready, _why_ did you nod?"

"That wasn't me. I'm sorry."

"Ok well, this hurts so I'm going to take it out," he grabbed the handle of the knife. "Real slow for you," he started pulling the knife out, his blood dark on the light blade, "Nice and easy." Once it was all the way out he wiped it on his other leg. "And try again."

Peter took a few breaths, "Ok." he said and tilted his head slightly up again to let him grab the collar once more. "Stop." He said quieter than a whisper, knowing Venom could hear him.

The man was ready to slip the knife under once more when he asked "Are you sure this time?"

"Yes."

Not a second later Peter pushed the man away, cracking the window a little with the impact. Grabbing the collar with both hands, Venom covering his arms and adding to his strength, he ripped the metal band off, it hurt Peter's neck, ripped the skin on the back and bruised the sides but Venom would soon heal him.

"I'm not playing these _games_ anymore!" The man grunted and pointed to the broken collar in Peter's hands, Venom was slipping back under his skin now. "What the _fuck_ is up?"

Peter looked from his hands to the man. He stared at him for a while, and he stared back. The man was going to find out eventually, there isn't exactly a 'perfect time' for this sort of thing. Peter felt Venom begin to heal his neck so he turned his head and body so the man could see the shiny black goop moving around his wounds. "This is Venom. He is an alien that was paired with me in an experiment to make stronger super soldiers for HYDRA, we're connected." Peter turned back to face the man. "Most people who were chosen died or something so I guess Otto and Connors figured that with the perks to my body, a symbiote would bond easily. And he did. It was rough at first but now we know how to live with each other." Peter reached back to his neck and grabbed some of Venom, it turned into a small ball with those angled white eyes and toothy mouth. "He talks to me, in my head, but when he's like this you can hear him too, right? Say something V."

" ** _We are hungry. Where is the food he promised?_** " he demanded, but in this form he wasn't threatening at all.

Peter looked up to the man for conformation that he heard Venom. He looked out the window and checked the time on the digital clock in the button dashboard. "We'll be there soon, we should start going down." He said before moving the controls and causing the jet to descend slowly. He turned and put some duct tape over the crack in the window.

Peter watched Venom sink back into his skin. His neck felt fine so he must have been done. Peter leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. That seemed easier than it should have.

~*~

Peter woke up at the bumping of the jet landing, he looked out the window, it was still dark and they were in a parking lot outside of a Denny's.

What.

Peter turned to the man "I've been missing in action for a while but I'm pretty sure you can't just land a _Quinjet_ in a _parking lot_ ," he looked at the time displayed on the dashboard, "at 1:30 _in the morning_ ," he added.

"Oh, psh!" The man waved his hand at Peter dismissively. "I'll tell you what you _can't_ do and that is go in there covered in _blood_ but also no _shirt_ or _shoes_. Have some _class_."

Peter looked down at his body. He did look like a mess and it would probably scare someone or get the cops called on them.

**Them** **_! We are not a_ ** **them** **_with this man._ **

Peter just rolled his eyes. He looked at the man as he tossed some clothes into his lap. Pink fuzzy Hello Kitty pajama pants and a white, over-sized 'I survived my trip to NYC' shirt. "Yeah, real classy."

"Well, it was all I had on hand, so _excuse me princess_ , let's go eat."

"The blood?"

"There are baby wipes on the floor by your seat somewhere. Just get your face for now, I'll get you an actual shower or whatever later." The man stood, shuffling through the little space between their seats, "I'll let you change, I'll be by the front," and exited through the back.

Peter sat in his seat a minute, staring at the Denny's, at the empty seat next to him, the clothes in his lap, and the baby wipes by his feet. **_We can run again. This time we will get further._**

"I don't know where we are, we'll get lost and he'll find us again. Plus I don't _want_ to run." Peter said as he took the clothes and wipes to the back of the jet.

**_He will betray you like your past friends did._ **

Peter didn't answer. He just put the clothes on one of the flip-down seats from the wall and opened the wipes.

**_After everything you have been through, why are you so quick to trust this dangerous man?_ **

Peter wiped his hands and arms the best he could and guessed on his face.

**_He will kill you._ **

Peter put the over-sized shirt on before taking off his blood-stained sweatpants and switching them for the soft Hello Kitty ones. He made his way to where the man left, finger hovering over the button on the wall, "Hey Venom."

Venom huffed.

"We're going to be alright."

Venom huffed again after a second and Peter left the jet, doors sliding closed behind him. Sure enough, he saw the man waiting by the front door, a family passed him- he waved and the mother quickly pushed her kids through the door with a look of surprise and disgust, she shooed the dad in right behind them. Peter thought it was rude at first but then again, the man was covered in blood and duct tape in a full-body leather super suit.

Also, why was a whole family here at one a.m.? Peter looked at the cars that must have belonged to the employees, landing on one that had bags and other ornaments strapped to the roof and a full looking trunk. They must be on vacation? Maybe traveling?

When Peter was near enough to the man he said "Right this way Spidey, our table awaits," as he opened the door.

Peter's stomach painfully growled when he walked in, all the smells and the sounds of cooking and people already eating; he saw the family from before already sitting at a booth near the front- mom and dad sitting on one side, the three kids happily playing with the coloring pages the restaurant provides on the other, one of them was opening all the coffee creamers and drinking them and when the dad noticed he tried to stop her but laughed and joined his daughter, to the mother's disliking. Peter felt a pull on his heart. He missed that. Missed May. Ned. Tony. Pepper.

Everyone.

Peter felt a pull again, but this one external, he looked at his arm and saw the man was gently shaking it trying to get his attention. "Follow me." He said.

So Peter followed behind him as the hostess led them to their table, a booth in the back. The man sat on one side and Peter sat on the other.

"Someone will be with you shortly," she said with a smile and walked back to her post at the front.

"So," the man began and Peter looked at him. "What's your real name? I can't keep calling you Spidey."

"You first."

"Fair enough. My name is Wade Wilson, but you can also call me Deadpool."

**_Dumb name._ **

"That's mean, you're dumb," Peter mumbled

"Uh. Rude." Said Wade, putting a hand on his chest in faux hurt.

"No, not you, Venom."

The whites of Wade's mask widened and he placed his elbows on the table to rest his head on his hands. " _Do tell_."

Peter hesitated, it wasn't every day that someone was interested in an alien sharing a body with a broken boy they just saved.

"W-well he said that your name was dumb but he doesn't really mean it, he's just mad at me for trusting you," Peter said faster than he should've.

"You trust me?" Wade asked and tilted his head slightly.

Peter shrugged. "I mean, yeah. You found me. Saved me. You're feeding me right now, you said you'll take me home. I'm not dead right now. I see no reason not too.".

"You just met me though."

Peter shrugged. "Everyone's a stranger at first."

Before Wade could reply a waitress seemed to appear at the table's edge from nowhere. "Hello, my name is Serena, I'll be taking care of you today, can I get you guys started on drinks?" She asked and pulled out a small notepad and pen from her apron.

"Actually, we're ready to order," Wade said.

"Super!" She said with a fake but not over the top smile. "What'll it be?"

"Everything."

Serena blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Everything on the menu please."

"I don't think you're allowed to do that without calling in beforehand."

Wade pulled out a thick roll of money, "I can pay for it, don't worry. Take whatever time you need or call whoever. Just feed us."

"O.. ok." She said airily and walked away.

Peter watched as she walked over to the hostess, when she told her, she ran over with Serena trailing close behind. "You want to what!?" Serena stood behind her nervously.

"Is it really so hard? I want everything in this pamphlet." Wade said and handed her one of the menus. "I can afford it." He also put the roll of bills on the menu he gave her.

The hostess opened her mouth but closed it and turned to Serena, they whispered aggressively between each other and Serena gestured to the money, a lot. Wade gave Peter a thumbs up. When the hostess turned around again she said, with a strained smile and higher voice than before, "It may take a while but your food will be out soon, sir."

"Thanks!"

After Serena and the hostess walked away Wade turned back to Peter and gave a big dramatic sigh. "Jeez. Ya boy just wants some food."

Peter smiled, for the first time in forever, it felt nice.

"That's a nice smile you got there..?" Wade said.

It took a minute for Peter to realize he was also asking his name. "Peter." He quickly filled in.

"Ok Peter. Any questions?"

Peter looked at him. A million questions running through his mind. **_What year is it?_** Venom chose.

"What year is it?" Peter repeated aloud.

"3028," Wade said calmly.

"W-what?!" Peter almost screamed. "That can't be right!"

"Haha. I'm just kidding, it's 2018."

Peter breathed, Venom slowed his exceeding heart rate. "Ok. So it's been four years." Peter's voice cracked. "W-what month is it?"

"Uhhh, November?"

"And I'm.. 22."

Peter's breathing quickened. He knew he'd been gone a while but _four years?_ That doesn't sound real. People don't go missing for _four years of their life_. People get found after like, _one_. So much can happen in that time. What's everyone doing? Has Peter been stressing them out? Has anyone died? How long did they look for him? _Did_ they look for him? _Four years_?

"Woah hey hey, don't get overwhelmed," Wade said and reached across the table to hold Peter's hand that wasn't clutching his leg. "It's ok. You're ok."

Peter looked up at him. He sounded so far away. His firm grip on Peter's hand was nice though, calming and reassuring. It made Peter sure that he was here, that he was real. That he was going to get out of this mess. But he still wasn't ok. Could he ever be?

Wade slid along the booth to be next to Peter, he put an arm around his shoulders and held him. Peter let his head rest on Wade's shoulder. "See? Everything is ok. I've got you. It's alright." Peter nodded. Maybe. Just _maybe_ he will be alright.

He can trust Wade. Wade is a good man. Wade will protect him. Wade will take him home. Wade can help him. Wade can save him. Wade is _here_.

Peter's breathing was slowing when Venom pushed Wade's hand out of Peter's and formed around Peter's hand as if to hold it himself.

"Wow. Ok. Rude." Wade scoffed with mock annoyance.

**_We are here for you Peter. We have been here longer._ **

Peter didn't really think about it, he appreciated the touch, from both of them. Then something clicked, "Venom, are you jealous?"

Venom quickly sunk back into Peter's skin, **_No. Why would we be?_**

"What? What's happening?" Wade excitedly asked.

"Venom is jealous of you."

Venom slapped Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha 2018  
> simpler times, eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Peter held his cheek with his once alienated hand. The slap didn't hurt, there was no real force behind it, it was just surprising.

"Um. Why did you just hit yourself?"

"Oh um.. uh...." Peter swallowed, "Venom can control me."

"He _fucking what?_ " Wade asked and held Peter by his shoulders so he was looking directly at him.

Peter shrugged sheepishly and looked away.

"That is so- Can he just- Is that why-" Wade tried, his hands dropped from Peter's shoulders. "Oh, Is that why you stabbed me?"

Peter nodded and was going to apologize again when he turned to see many waiters and waitresses coming toward them with a full table's worth of plates. "Ah, finally," Wade said as they set the table.

"These are your appetizers, drinks will be out shortly, your actual fool will be a longer wait," said one of them. Peter wasn't paying attention anymore. All he could focus on was the food. He was so hungry. He already had a high metabolism from the spider bite, and now he had a whole other organism inside him that he had to feed and maintain.

When everyone walked away Wade started putting some food on his own little plate. Peter was hesitating, trying to not let Venom take over. But the smell. The look. Peter was too weak. Too hungry.

"So. Venom. What else can he do-" Wade dragged out the last vowel as he watched in shock as Peter's hand slammed down into a plate and shoved the handful into his mouth.

"'m thowey" he tried around the food, "Iss We-um." Both his hands were smashing food into his mouth. Peter could barely swallow in time. He was going to suffocate if Venom kept this up.

He fought back with all his strength and slammed his hands flat on the table and swallowed what was currently in his mouth. "Stop it!" Peter yelled. He was glad they were in the back where no one could see him, he could care less if they heard him. "Eat it _yourself_." He said quieter and moved his dirty hands to lay in his lap.

Venom manifested himself out from Peter's chest much more violently than usual, jerking Peter forward and continued eating everything on the table. Peter looked up from the symbiote to Wade. The whites of his mask were the widest Peter's seen yet. He couldn't see Wade's mouth but he knew it would be hitting the ground. Wade was looking at Venom and Venom only.

Once Venom finished he turned to Peter, " ** _We are still hungry._** "

"Ew, you have onion ring in your teeth," Peter said before picking it out from the dagger-like teeth. Before Peter could flick it away Venom's tongue grabbed it like a frog. "You're gross."

Peter jumped when Wade started having a coughing fit. "Shit! Forgot to breathe!" He gasped out. When he finished he pointed directly at Venom, "So _this_ is Venom?"

"Part of him, yeah," Peter shrugged.

"What did you say he was again?"

"An alien. But HYDRA called him a Symbiote."

Peter watched as Wade continued to stare at Venom, Venom stared back. " ** _Stop._** " Wade did not look away.

Peter watched Venom hiss at Wade before looking around and sinking back into his skin. Not a second later the servers from before came back with all their drinks. They all seemed surprised that the food they had _just put down_ was gone. A few rested their drinks on an empty table next to Peter and Wade and wiped down their table along with taking the plates. Once all the drinks were in front of them and the people were gone, Venom came out again.

Peter looked at the man sitting next to him. "I know you have questions."

Wade didn't reply immediately, instead he grabbed a milkshake that Venom hadn't gotten to yet, rolled his mask up to his nose, and took a long sip. Peter saw his skin was scarred and textured.

"So," Wade started, looking at Peter, "what's it like?"

"Having a symbiote?" Peter watched as Venom scooped the thicker drinks out with his tongue and drank- mostly spilled- others. He looked back to Wade, "It's like having a 3-year-old and a 37-year-old at the same time."

Wade snorted. Peter smiled. "Well alright," He said and drank some more milkshake. By now Venom was done with the drinks.

Venom turned to look at Wade. His gaze lingered for a second before returning back into Peter.

Wade looked at Peter, "What was that?" He sounded.. intrigued.

"I think I'm forcing him to trust you, or at least pretend to," Peter shrugged. "he's just grumpy right now, but he's eating so maybe he'll be better soon."

Wade nodded and then it was quiet. Peter looked around the restaurant, and with what he could see more people had shown up, not a lot, just more of the tables were full which Peter again thought was weird because it was _one in the morning._

The waiters and waitresses again showed up around their table with more plates of food. "This is about half" one of them said. They were putting plates on their booth and the booths connected to theirs. Peter watched them leave once more. Jeez. Wade didn't need to get this much.

**_Yes he did. We were starving._ **

There was less exaggeration behind those words than Peter would have liked.

"If you eat too much you'll throw up."

Venom didn't answer, but Wade did.

"So if you two are connected and all that, if only one of you eats does the other feel full too? Or are your stomachs separated?"

Peter thought about that for a second. He feels like he's eaten, but he's not full. Venom has eaten a lot already so maybe they only share the nutrients to a certain extent. "Kinda separated?" Peter went with. "I don't really know. We weren't fed on the daily, you know."

Peter watched as Wade reached across the table to grab a plate that was full of fries and set it in front of Peter. "Then I want you to eat something too." Peter blinked at Wade, his voice was gentle and soft, like it was more a suggestion than an order.

Peter nodded and ate a few fries, _God_ it felt good to eat something. His metabolism had made quick work of the burger Wade threw at him earlier. Maybe all this food was a good idea.

Before he knew it Peter had eaten three plates of various deep-fried foods and Venom took care of the rest. Wade put a hand on Peter's back and said "Whoa, hey, slow down or _you'll_ throw up."

Peter nodded again and leaned back, Wade's hand moved up so his arm rested around Peter's shoulders. The touch was comforting, reminding Peter that he was safe now, that someone is here with him. And he honestly felt calmer and safer when in immediate contact with Wade.

**_Ask him how he's not dead._ **

"What?" Peter asked, slow and confused.

"What?" Wade asked, upbeat and excited.

**_We both saw him get shot many times. He talked about being shot. He has coverings over his wounds._ **

Peter looked at Wade's chest, the duct tape was still there. Peter would be lying if he said he didn't want to know.

"What? What is it?" Wade asked.

"Uhh," Peter said and looked up to his face.

**_You told me that humans can survive_ ** **maybe** **_one or two bullets. He has_ many _._**

"Maybe he's not human," Peter mumbled, still looking at Wade but not processing it.

"You want to know if I'm human?" Wade tried to fill in the blanks.

"No," Peter looked down at his taped up wounds then back up to Wade's mask, "never mind." He looked away.

**_Why didn't you ask?_** Venom almost demanded.

"That's not a topic for right now. We barely know him," Peter mumbled again as he looked around the restaurant.

"Uhhhm. Ok." Peter heard Wade say. Peter was focusing on a table that had a clear view of them. Two men sat at it, the tables around them were still empty, save the vacationing family sat at the front. These men must have asked for that spot like Wade asked for this spot. Peter was sure of it, if the uneasy feeling in his chest and the buzzing in his head was anything to go by.

"Hey Wade-" Peter was cut off by someone near them yelling, they slipped on something. Peter acted fast though and managed to get a rope of web onto the waiter's chest to keep him from hitting the floor and pulled him back to his feet. Peter and Wade saw the two men Peter was just looking at stand up and start to make their way toward them.

"Ah _shit_." Wade grit through his teeth and started nudging Peter out of the booth.

Peter looked up at Wade as they stood, panic and apology written in his features, Wade smiled a calm smile at him that Peter knew was just to try and make him feel better about alerting what was likely HYDRA. Wade pulled his mask back over his mouth. "We gotta go, that's all."

As Peter quickly moved, (more like he was shoved), past the waiter, who was holding the webs that still hung from his chest, he heard him say "No way, are you the new Spider-Man? Like the one from New York?" Peter didn't have time to question or even answer him as he also heard familiar codes and orders being yelled through the restaurant.

"Wade?"

"Shh.."

**_We can help._ **

Peter shook his head as Wade all but pushed him through the front doors. Peter started toward the jet when suddenly his shirt collar was choking him as Wade yanked him away. Peter lost balance and fell to the ground. Wade threw his body over Peter's as the Quinjet exploded. They were nowhere near far enough from the blast radius. Wade yelled out against the fire, Peter yelled with him.

A second later gunshots erupted in their direction. Peter got shot through Wade. The bullet lodged in his stomach and Wade's blood mixed with his own, Wade grunted and shoved Peter up to his feet, "Go! Red truck!" Peter stumbled at suddenly being on his feet, clutching his stomach that was quickly being coated in Venom. He saw the truck but looked back at Wade, he was starting to get up, he had bad burn wounds and his suit was ripped and smoking, his back was bleeding and blotchy. Wade looked up and saw Peter still standing there, "Go! Now! I'm right behind you!"

Against his better judgment Peter turned and ran, as he ran Venom was healing him and covering his feet. He jumped into the truck bed, but no bullets followed him. Peter slowly looked over the edge and saw Wade being attacked from every direction.

People were running out of the Denny's screaming, HYDRA was not slowing their oppression down for the civilians. Peter saw the family from earlier, except it was only the mom and the tallest (oldest?) child. She was screaming for the rest of her family, clutching her son to her chest, the rest didn't come. Peter also saw Serena get hit in the leg and fall, the hostess attempted to drag her away but ended up getting shot in the face, Serena screamed. Peter ducked back into the bed and covered his mouth to muffle his own screams.

Peter heard Wade yelling at the HYDRA soldiers and he was shooting back at them, until he stopped. "Wade?" Peter asked no one as he looked up over the truck bed again. He saw Wade in a chokehold from behind by a taller man, he was lifting Wade off the ground. "Wade!" Peter yelled. Panic and adrenaline mixed into a dangerous feeling as Peter jumped out of the truck.

**_Let us._ **

"Yes!" Peter didn't hesitate to let Venom take over, they needed Wade, and no matter how many times Venom told him he was dangerous, Peter couldn't help trusting the stranger that he ultimately was, he needed Wade.

~*~

"Wade!" Peter yelled and lunged forward, only to be restricted by.. a seat belt?

"Ah! Oh. Hey. You're awake."

"Wade." Peter was out of breath. He turned in his seat and grabbed Wade's arm.

Wade glanced at him before looking back at the road, "Yeah?"

Peter was about to say something but his stomach lurched and his bottom lip quivered, he had to think fast. Peter turned once more in his seat and pulled on the car door handle, pushing open the door as Wade slammed on the breaks. Peter strained himself against his seat belt as he let his stomach empty itself in an almost painful gush of red and pink chunky fluids.

"Mmm. Gross." Wade said flatly as Peter sat back up in his seat and pulled the door shut. "Are you ok?"

Peter nodded, choosing to stare at the glove box. "How many people did Venom eat?"

**_Not a lot._ **

"A lot." Wad shrugged and started driving again.

"You know you can't do that to me, V." Peter said and rested his head back against his seat, staring out the front window now instead. Venom grumbled something like an apology and Wade connected his phone (where was he keeping it and how wasn't it broken? Peter did not know) with the aux cord and played some music.

The songs shuffled through different genres; instrumental, rap, rock, love songs, pop, alternative, everything; even a couple songs Peter remembered from the 2000s. Wade would sing along to some, lip sing to others.

It made Peter smile.

And though some of the higher notes made Venom huff, he also liked the songs, Peter could feel it.

And Wade.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Where are we._ **

"So, where are we?" Peter asked.

"We," Wade said as he lowered the volume, "are leaving California."

**_What's California?_ **

"Boutta be in Arizona though, we just need to make a quick pit-stop." Wade said as he pulled into a large parking lot surrounded by small stores. "Now, you may be thinking: ' _but, Wade! All the stores are closed because it's 5:45 am and the sun's not even up yet!_ '" He said in what one could only describe as a high pitched voice a child might use when playing with dolls. "But I'm here to tell you that you are correct! They are closed! But! To counter myself once more, someone owes me a favor."

"We're in California," Peter whispered under his breath.

Wade looked at Peter for a second, head tilted, "Uh-oh. You're doing that freak-out thing, aren't you? You'd think by now I'd know your triggers."

"California is across the state, New York is home. We're as far as we could be without going international."

"Ehh, that's not _entirely_ true," Wade made an 'iffy' gesture with his hand to further his point, but noticing Peter's breathing becoming uneven he quickly added, "I mean, we can discuss distance later- right now we need to get different clothes on and then hit the road before HYDRA finds you again." Wade unbuckled and turned in his seat, turning Peter with him and resting his hands firmly on his shoulders. That seemed to bring him back a little. "Ok?"

Peter didn't reply, he just stared at the man sitting next to him. "Ok, I'm going to sound really insensitive right now but I'll throw a joke in at the end, so, sorry in advance." He paused hoping that Peter would just snap back if he waited a little more. He didn't. "Dude, I need you to stop thinking right now. I need you to realize that I am _actively taking you home_ and keeping you _safe_. Did you really think HYDRA was holding you in New York? If they were, your pals would have found you ages ago. And, sure, they _tried_ to search the country after realizing that you, were in fact, _not_ in New York, but HYDRA's been keeping them busy in the city, so that's why _I'm_ here and _not_ _them_. I need you to listen to me so I can _take you home_ or else your participation grade is going to bring down your average."

Peter heard everything, he heard and retained and agreed with everything Wade said, so why wasn't he moving?

**_Don't get out of the car. He can hurt you. He's the one who took you to California. He took you across the country, Peter. He isn't safe and now you can see why. He's been lying to you. We have no reason to trust he's not HYDRA too. He'll hurt you._ **

Oh.

_Venom_ was keeping him from moving. "We never asked, he didn't lie." Wade seemed to perk up at Peter speaking, even if it was barely a mumble and not even directed at him. The hands on Peter's shoulders squeezed ever so slightly. "We don't have time for this."

"Listen, buddy, I don't know what Venom's saying to you, but if we don't get different clothes on and peace the fuck out before the sun comes up, we'll be easier targets than we already are. You need to get out of your head, you can freak out in the car _when we're leaving the state_."

Peter took several deep breaths and looked at the masked man next to him. He was right, _again_ , they needed to leave, to not sit still. Peter nodded and Wade let go of his shoulders and stepped out of the truck, probably expecting Peter to follow. But he didn't. Venom still held him firmly to his seat. Peter made an angry sound and looked to Wade, who now opened his door for him, "I can't leave right now, give me like five minutes. I'll meet you inside, I promise."

"Um, nice try bucko. I can't let you out of my sight, it's part of the contract and I've already violated that rule once, three strikes and I'm out."

"Venom's not going to let me leave. I'll talk to him. Five minutes."

"No," Wade's hands came up to sit on his hips, "it is illegal for me, the adult, to leave Venom, the baby, in the car while I go shopping."

"Then _I_ , the other _adult_ , will watch him and join you in _five_ _minutes_."

"You count as child by relation."

"I- Wade, five minutes, I promise." Peter hoped that his face portrayed his stubbornness and Wade would realize that he couldn't move and would just go get some clothes so they could leave.

Wade fell quiet, muttering things Peter didn't catch. He seemed to be processing all the outcomes of leaving Peter alone but he did so in a twitchy, sporadic way like he was arguing. After a minute of watching Wade he finally spoke up, "If you two are gone when I get back I'm going to be so damn _cheesed_ about it." before closing the truck door and hesitantly jogging to the storefront with frequent looks over his shoulder. It was then that Peter saw how torn and burnt his suit was, at least on his back anyway.

With his costume that badly damaged Peter would have expected Wade to be missing skin, too, or be violently bleeding, or to be hurt in some way, but he looked and acted fine. Other than having his ass out for the whole world to kiss he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort with running or anything, even throughout the whole drive. He actually didn't look that uncomfortable with being exposed either. What was with this guy?

Peter's eyes followed Wade to the seemingly closed store. Wade tried the glass doors only for them not to budge, big surprise. Wade simply started banging on them, in what Peter would describe as an immediate change in character. Peter could hear him yelling "Little pig! Little pig! Let me in!"

Weirdo. Peter smiled.

**_Now we can-_ **

"No." Peter didn't mean for his tone to be that harsh. He sighed before continuing. "Listen, I get it. I really do. We have no reason to trust him but if he really was the bad guy, I would _feel_ it. My spidey-sense has never gone off with him, at least not _about_ him."

**_But we-_ **

"I understand that you have had an unfair amount of bad encounters with strangers, so the way you're feeling is reasonable, but I really need you to stop. He's a good man and he's helping us. I'm not asking you to like him, but please at least stop trying to run from him."

**_Peter, he-_ **

"If we keep trying to get away from him-" Peter had to pause to press his eyes shut to not allow the tears to fall. "What happens to us if he leaves? If he gets tired of us trying to run? Huh? He didn't have to take the job of finding us, he can leave if he wants too. Venom, I need you to _trust_ me. Not him, _me_. Don't you trust me?"

**_We-_ **

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing. _Please_."

Venom didn't say anything. The car was quiet. The air was still. Peter sighed a shaky breath. He can't cry right now, he's too dehydrated.

After a moment of rubbing unfallen tears from his eyes, Peter glanced back at the store. The lights were on and Wade was gone. Above the double glass doors was a neon green sign reading 'Stan's Hand-Me-Down Closet'. He could see an old man in pajamas with a white mustache waiting behind the register near the front. Sitting still for only a moment more, Peter got out of the car and made his way to the store, all the while Venom didn't say anything; it was unsettling.

The doors opened easily, the old man gave Peter an odd look. "We're closed, kid."

"I'm with Wade."

The man was about to reply when Wade loudly cut in from somewhere in the store. "Oh, Petey-pie! I thought _for sure_ you would have left!" his head popped up from the middle of a clothing row and he started climbing his way over the various racks to get to Peter and the man. "I was sure you and Venom would have left, that would have just been a direct nut-shot to our schedule. I'm so glad you stayed!"

"Wade, please go _around_. I still have to open in a couple hours." said the, rather tired sounding, man.

"Oh, Stan! Sometimes it's like you don't even know me at all!" Wade chirped as he fell face-first onto the ground from the top of the last rack in his way. He jumped up cheerily with a mound of clothes in his arms. Peter looked from Wade to the old man, the latter was shaking his head and massaging his temples, muttering a string of words Peter was sure were curses directed at Wade. "Stan, this is the Peter I was talking about, Peter this is Stan Lee, an old friend of two weeks." Wade tilted his head at Stan in a dreamy way, like he was remembering _The Good Ol' Days_ Peter doubted they actually shared.

" _Stanley_. One word." Stan corrected.

"No, I'm saying it right.But _anyway_ ," Wade pulled out a 100 dollar bill from a small pouch on his belt and held it out to Stan, who reached for it slowly. When he tried to pull his hand away, Wade's grip tightened, it made Peter's breath hitch and a spike of anxiety stab his gut but his spidey-sense wasn't going off. "-here is one hundred dollars and you _definitely_ _did not_ hear two burglars pick the lock and steal some clothes while you were sleeping, _however_ you did wake up when you heard them talking about leaving the state via the I-15. You immediately called the cops after chasing them out and saw them hijack a blue Sedan." After a moment Wade and Stan shared an agreeing nod and a single shake of their hands before Wade let go, Stan, now having the money, went to stand at the register once more. The atmosphere changed from light and bubbly to tense and quiet after that transaction, at least for Peter. Wade simply started walking through the rows of clothes again, Peter absently following.

"Uhh. What?" Peter asked.

Wade turned on his heels to face Peter, "Oh yeah, I forgot to explain the plan to you. So, I don't need Ol' Excelsior getting hurt or caught in HYDRA's web so he'll tell the cops that story," Wade leant down and shifted the clothes to one arm so the other was free to block his masked mouth from Stan's eyesight as he stage-whispered, "it's likely that HYDRA has rats in the system," he stood up straight again before continuing, "and boom, we're on the I-10 cruising through Arizona while they're coming off the I-15 ready to tear Vegas apart." he shoved the clothes in his arms into Peter's, "Now go try these on. I don't know what your style is other than _rat_ but I did my best."

Peter took the clothes and was shoved into a small changing room with a thin wall length mirror and a stool in the corner. "Don't be too long though, we're still on a schedule." After that the door clicked closed, Peter heard Wade walk away, probably back to Stan. He looked down at the articles in his arms, surprisingly it looked like there was nothing weird. He dropped them on the stool and a pair of socks fell off the top, he cringed a little when he saw they were Spider-Man themed. He shook off the embarrassment and sorted out the tops and bottoms, after a few minutes he was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, slim dark pants and hiking boots with the on-brand socks, seeing as how they were the only ones Wade picked out. The shoes and pants fit perfectly but the shirt, jacket, and socks were a little big.

When Peter made it back to the front of the store Wade was sitting on the check-out counter and Stan was leaning on his elbows, the same tired expression seemingly stuck to his face. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" Wade asked and the way he moved his head suggested he winked at Peter. Wade was wearing new clothes too. He was now sporting a white MTV sweater, hood up, with baggy blue jeans and checkered converse. He also had one of those fabric surgical masks with a cat mouth on it and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Wade pushed himself off the counter and gave a two-fingered salute-wave to Stan along with saying "Remember your lines or the school will pull our funding." before leaving the building with Peter in tow.


End file.
